


escape

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Elizabeth Weir as Princess Leia, F/M, John Sheppard as Han Solo, you guys knew you freaking needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have taken his ship and hightailed it out of there, but he refused. He wasn't going to leave not without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> Prompted by Aivix at Comment_fic: Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/+Any, Star Wars AU.

John was running through the hallways. People were running to their ships. Debris was falling as the war went on outside of them. But he wasn't running away from danger, he was running to it. It was something he was used to as a smuggler.

He could have taken his ship and hightailed it out of there, but he refused. He wasn't going to leave not without her.

John wasn't surprised to find Princess Elizabeth still trying to run the rebellion as the Empire breached into the Hoth base. It was something that attracted him to her and often made the hair stand out on his head. He ran into the control and grabbed her arm.

"What are you still doing here?" Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face, "I gave you clearence to clear your bounty with Kolya so you could continue the mission with the rebellion."

John gave Elizabeth a smirk, his fingers running against her arm.

"The asshole can wait....I am getting you to safety," John said. Elizabeth opened her mouth to object but the smuggler narrowed his eyes, "No objections Princess."

Elizabeth sighed and look at the crew trying in vain to command their troops to defeat the empire.

"Get your transport ships I am leaving with Captain Sheppard," Elizabeth said before turning to John, "You sure you could keep me safe."

John kissed her on the cheek before holding his gaze steady on hers.

"Sweetheart I will guard you with my life," He said. He could feel her tension leave with his statement and his gaze of absolute cetainity he was ready to keep his life on the line for her. "Now C'mon let's get out of here."

With John's hand in hers tight like a vice grip they ran through the crumbling hallways of the Hoth Base. He was ready to protect Elizabeth from any harm that came their way.....even if it cost him his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
